This invention relates to packaging equipment and, more particularly, to a banding system for applying literature, such as folded matter, to the outside of packages and containers by use of an adhesive band which is secured about the literature and to the package or container.
Containers of various shapes are employed in the marketplace for storage of various items ranging from food and drugs to other items, such as hardware, which is utilized in the home. The containers may be in the form of a paper box, or may be in the form of a bottle having a cap thereon and being formed with curved or flat sides. Information as to the contents of the container and/or as to directions for use is provided by printing on the container itself or by use of a label which is affixed to the container. When still further information is required, such further information is provided by a literature packet, sometimes referred to as an "outsert" which is secured to the container.
A problem exists in that securing of the outsert literature to the container may not be accomplished as readily and expeditiously as is desirable in packaging facilities employing automated equipment for filling and closing of packages. Typically, such automated equipment is employed with containers having the familiar shapes seen in the market place. As an example of the problem, it is well known that such literature may be affixed to a container by means of rubber bands, and that such a mode of banding readily is accomplished manually. However, in an automated facility it is most desirable that securing of the literature to the container be accomplished at a rate commensurate with other steps in the packaging operation.